An electronic device can connect to a network using an Access Point Name (APN). The APN can correspond with a desired network service for the electronic device, the desired network service to be provided by a predetermined telecom company. For example, if the electronic device is to connect to the network using a third Generation (3G) network provided by the China Unicom, the 3GWAP can be used as the APN.